Just the Girl
by livelife13
Summary: Songfic for Just the Girl, by The Click Five, read and review! Rated for themes and me being paranoid.


**Songfic!**

**AN: hey, so i decided to make a one shot about Tratie bc I absolutly love them and I was listening to this song and I realized that it fits them perfectly! So I dont own the song, The Click Fice does, and Rick owns the books. Enjoy and review and tell me if I should do more Tratie fics!**

Truth be told...she hates him, most of the time. He has his moments, like when he apoligized for the chocolate bunnys' on the roof of her cabin, but usually he's just really annoying.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
but she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
at our last school reunion_

Everyone thought Katie was really uptight and a tattle tale, and that she was cruel to almost everyone, especially to the Stoll twins. They didn't know she had an ulterior motive though. At the anniversery of the winning of the Titan war~slash~birthday party for Percy she pushed Travis off the dock into the canoe lake.

_She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

The biggest thing he wanted in life was to raid the biggest candy store in America with Connor, his younger brother. Katie called him a dumbass and laughed at his insane wants and needs, while he would just dream about her laughing. He was in love with her, and the entire camp knew...except her. Everyone thought it was stupid, she was mean and cruel to him, but he pranked to get attention from her.

_Cause she's bittersweet _  
_She knocks me off of my feet _  
_And I can't help myself _  
_I don't want anyone else _  
_She's a mystery _  
_She's too much for me _  
_But I keep comin' back for more _  
_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Because he was a Hermes kid, Drew, the Aphrodite chick, and a couple of Aphrodite guys(_*shudder*)_ have tried to get, get with him. He's refused, everytime, even though no one but Connor and him knew it, he was still a virgin, at 17. Who would of thought? Not Katie, that's for sure. That was part of the reason she hated him, she's had total of one boyfriend and he broke up with her because she was 15 and wouldn't sleep with him. And Travis Stoll could have any girl, and several guys, that he wanted, where she couldn't even keep a boyfriend.

_She can't keep a secret _  
_For more than an hour _  
_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

And that is why by that time the next day, everyone had heard about Katie and her jerk of and ex-boyfriend and everyone refused to talk to him, even though Katie had an attitude, she was nice to everyone, it's when things didn't go her way that she got bossy.

_And the more she ignores me _  
_The more I adore her _  
_What can I do? _  
_I'd do anything for her _

Travis beat up the asshole and Katie started ingnoring him anymore, for she was still in love with the guy. Even though he is an asshole. Travis started doing things he wouldn't normally do, like, not prank anyone, not even her, and he didn't steal anything, but yet, she didn't even spare him a glance.

_Cause she's bittersweet _  
_She knocks me off of my feet _  
_And I can't help myself _  
_I don't want anyone else _  
_She's a mystery _  
_She's too much for me _  
_But I keep comin' back for more _  
_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for _

Travis' heart was broken, but Katie didn't notice, or rather, she didn't know it was her fault so she didn't care. At least, she thought it wasn't her fault. She though some girl(she was right about that) had just dumped him or given him the worst ride ever.(She was so close on this one.) She never expected to be the source, or even in the problem at hand.

_The way she sees it's me _  
_On her caller ID _  
_She won't pick up the phone _

No words even come out of her mouth when he's around after he pranked her cabin, soaking the roof in bleach. Instead of getting mad, she cried and ran into her cabin. Now, Travis keeps trying to talk to her. He sent Connor as an experiment, she started up and hour long conversation about how annoying Trais is, so now he's pissed at Connor.

_She'd rather be alone _  
_But I can't give up just yet _  
_Cause every word she's ever said _  
_Is still ringin' in my head _  
_Still ringin' in my head  
She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

"I hate you Travis Stoll" kept playing in his head, like a broken record, or a song on repeat. It killed him inside, the fact that he hurt her enough to make her cry. Sure, Katie had told him that she hated him before,but she really meant it now, you could see it in her eyes.

_Cause she's bittersweet _  
_She knocks me off of my feet _  
_And I can't help myself _  
_I don't want anyone else _  
_She's a mystery _  
_She's too much for me _  
_But I keep comin' back for more _

And that is why he is standing outside the Demeter cabin waiting for her to answer so he can apoligize. She opened the door, but when she saw who it was, she slammed it shut, but not before Travis shoved his foot in the way.

_Cause she's bittersweet _  
_She knocks me off of my feet _  
_And I can't help myself _  
_I don't want anyone else _

"I'm really sorry Katie, I didn't want you to be upset." He pleaded.

_She's a mystery _  
_She's too much for me _  
_But I keep comin' back for more _  
_Oh, I keep comin' back for more _  
_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for _  
_Just the girl I'm lookin' for _

"How would I know if you're telling the truth. Explain the prank." He did not want this. Travis could not tell her it was because he was in love with her.

_I'm lookin' for _  
_I'm lookin' for _  
_I'm lookin' for_

"I plead the 5th." He gulped. Katie just rolled her eyes, and a small smile crept onto her face. Maybe things would be okay between them from now on.

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"Now get out of my cabin!" Maybe not.


End file.
